narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nano-Sized Puppet
Nanosaizu no Kugutsu (lit. "Nano-sized Puppets") are a new type of puppet developed by Kisei Kumo. They are a form of self-assembling nano-machine. Any given Nano-puppet is of a generic form and undifferentiated role. By assembling themselves into particular configurations, these tiny puppets enable for the creation of complex tools and functions. This allows for unlimited variation in form and endless opportunities for innovation, as a mass of these tiny puppets can recombine to form new forms and designs according to the wielder's will. A single "puppet" constructed from these nano-puppets, can in fact have an infinite number of potential forms. Kisei first became inspired by the idea of self-assembling machines after recovering from the events of his possession by the Zero-tails. Although he was scarred and horrified by the experience, he still came to recognize the ingenuity by which the being pursued the formation of a new body. The Reibi had used hundreds of spider-puppets to gather materials and chakra from the forest around it. Kisei decided to research micro-puppetry after the event, in order to create the ultimate shapeshifting puppet. Kisei can project a mental image of the form to a mass of nano-puppets via his chakra threads or webbing. The puppets flow and lock together into a pattern matching the mental projection. Morpheus "Morpheus", as he has come to call his mass of nano-puppets, is Kisei's crowning achievement and greatest contribution to the puppetry craft. This large mass of trillions of nano-puppets is capable of assuming any form or design Kisei has memorized. The thousands of hours Kisei has spent using dream-genjutsu have trained him to accurately visualize three-dimensional forms with perfect detail, and in this way he is uniquely suited towards the uses of Morpheus. The most basic unit of Morpheus is the nano-puppet. Kisei's nano-puppets are composed of long-chain molecules encasing a chakra-storing cavity. Provided it has the necessary ingredients (dense elements and chakra), Morpheus is capable of self-assembling new nano-puppets. In this manner, Morpheus can grow and expand in size and mass. When without a fixed form, Morpheus is a amorphous mass of unspecialized nano-puppets that can swarm or flow in a direction of Kisei's choosing. In this primitive form, they can flow into any cracks or crevasses in a creature's body, and can inflict great damage as they uniformly begin to tear into an offending body like a swarm of hungry insects. After being supplied with an "image" by Kisei, the nano-puppets lock into patterns corresponding to the parts of the larger puppet design and combine to form the puppet. Physical damage inflicted to Morpheus is largely superficial; the nano-puppets rapidly mend the damage to the design as they simply recombine. Extreme heat is capable of melting nano-puppets, trapping them in a fixed and dysfunctional form. Kisei often offsets this vulnerability by conferring his chakra-absorption to his nano-puppets through chakra webbing, and in this way, reduces the amount of damage a fire-based jutsu would inflict by siphoning its power. Morpheus will revolutionize the art of puppetry, both in combat and in art, as it will enable an entirely new dimension of tactical versatility in battle and potential in creative design.